My version of Blood Promise
by mustluvbooks
Summary: Mason never said Dimitri was strigoi, Rose just assumed. what happens when she is ambushed and comes face to face with her lost love? and what form will he be in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

As I walked away from the academy and Lissa I didn't look back. I knew I had broken her heart but I was doing this for me. I owed it to him. I knew lissa had people who would take care of her but Dimitri was alone I was all he had.

I started out for Missoula; I needed to get to the bank. I heard a car coming and stuck out my hand. Crap! I said as the car went by. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to walk the whole way. About 20 minutes later another car came; again I stuck out my hand. The car stopped and I got in. the driver was in about his mid thirties and he didn't look like a creep but I knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

"Where you goin?" he asked.

"Missoula"

"cool I'm on my way there I can give you a ride if you want." He smiled.

"thanks." I said.

We didn't talk much during the drive he seemed to sense that I was in no mood for conversation.

"Well here you go." He said as he dropped me of.

"Thanks." I said and managed to give him a little smile or the closest thing. I entered the bank about fifteen minutes to closing and was received by an annoyed secretary.

"How can I help you." She snapped.

"My name is Rose Hathaway, I'm here about an account set up for me by Adrian Ivazhkov." She looked through some papers and instantly her mood brightened.

"Oh yes I just need you to sign a few things and show me your ID." I signed and showed my ID and she handed me a debit card to me.

"That should do it." Out of curiosity ii asked how much was in the account.

"50,000 and Mr. Ivashkov said to add more if you ever run low." I balked, geese Adrian really went overboard. I thanked the lady reluctantly and left. I still had a few hours of sunlight left so I got on the next bus to Spokane and sat back to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a fellow passenger.

"It's time to get off" he said

"Thanks." I mumbled

First I went to the mall to check the tunnels but found nothing

I decided I needed some supplies since all I had was two stakes and the clothes on my back. I went into a hiking store and bought a new back pack, a pocket knife, some dried food, a first aid kit, and a water bottle.

Next I went to a clothing store a bought one long sleeve shirt, one short sleeve, some jeans, a sweat shirt, cargo pants, and a warm leather jacket. Everything I bought was black so that I could better blend in at night.

As I was coming out of the store I saw a sword shop and went into it. I looked around and went to the back. On the wall hung a beautiful sword that just screamed at me to buy it. Its long silver blade gleamed and its handle was simple and elegant. The sheath that hung next to it was black and had a long twisting line down it. I looked at the price, it was $500. Oh well I had money and I just had to have this sword.

I went up to the cashier with the sword in its sheath. He looked at me kind of funny but just shrugged and rung it up. I paid and left without a word.

My next stop was at a store that did engraving. I walked in and handed the guy at the counter my sword along with my payment and a piece of paper with what I wanted engraved on it.

(the paper said) Dimitri, эта шпага будет нашим спасением

: Dimitri, This sword will be our salvation:

I don't know why I wanted it in Russian but I just felt more connected to him that way.

When the sword was done the sun was well and down and I knew I needed to find a hotel to stay in.

I found a pretty run down motel a few blocks away and got the cheapest room they had.

"Here you go." The receptionist said as I took the key.

I walked to the elevator in a blank stupor. When the elevator stopped I got out and went to my room. I opened the door to see a twin bed, couch, a mini fridge, and a door leading to the bathroom. I flung my stuff onto the couch and collapsed on the bed. In seconds I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

As I fell asleep I recognized the beginning of one of Adrian's dreams. I was in a beautiful meadow with a stream bubbling through the middle. I was wearing jeans and a deep red bikini top.

"Adrian! I know you're here, come out!" I shouted

"Aren't you happy to see me little dhampir?" he said stepping up beside me.

"Not really, I would just love to have one night of peace. I really don't need you stalking me in my dreams. No offense."

"None taken."

"Why are you here Adrian." I asked

"Now I'm offended! Cant I just want to see you and spend some time with you?" I asked in mock shock

"No." I said bluntly.

"Well I guess I will just go then, sorry to have bothered you." He started to fade slowly.

"Bye, Adrian." I said as I sent him off with a smile.

He just harrumphed and faded completely. I took one last look at my surroundings as they faded. My next dream made me wish that I hadn't sent Adrian off. It started with me running from an unseen threat. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going but I kept moving knowing that if I stopped the thing behind me would catch up. I looked behind me in an attempt to see what was following me ad ran head long into something hard.

I looked up and gasped in shock. It was Dimitri, only he was strigoi and I was looking up into his blood red eyes. He gave me a cruel smile.

"Surprise." He whispered.

I felt a ripping pain in my chest and stood there frozen staring at him. I chuckled slightly and brought his hand up to brush his fingers across my cheek. I flinched and he laughed.

"Oh Roza, did you honestly think that you could beat me?"

My eyes widened. Hearing my name the way he used to say it was like a slap in the face and I realized that this was my chance just as I realized that I couldn't move a muscle in my body. Dimitri chuckled again.

"Good bye my Roza." He said as he leaned down.

That was when I found my mouth muscles.

"I'm not your Roza." I choked out.

"Oh but you are. You may not want to believe this but I am still Dimitri whether you like it or not."

"No you're not, you're not. You're not my Dimitri, you're just an empty shell of my Dimitri." My voice was strangled and I was trying not to cry.

"Say what you will, it doesn't really matter." He said in my ear. "I am going to kill you Rose" and with that he brought his teeth to my neck.

I woke up screaming my head off. Breathing hard I looked around franticly, relived to find I was still in my hotel room. The pain was still in my chest. "How am I going to kill him." I thought to myself. "I cant even kill him in a dream so how am I supposed to kill him in the waking world!" and with that for the first time since the attack, since he had been taken, I let myself break down. Within minutes I was sobbing so hard I was shaking violently. I knew I couldn't hold back my emotions so I thought about Dimitri, not as he is but as he was when he was a dhampir. I buried myself in the memories of our training sessions and all the times he had been there for me. After who knows how long I couldn't cry anymore and just lay in my bed

Dimitri had been there for me through it all and now I was going to be there for him. i soon fell into a dreamless sleep. My last thoughts were: I'm coming to get you Dimitri, don't worry I will save you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

I woke up momentarily disorientated forgetting where I was. Then I looked around and saw my stuff still sitting on the couch in the crappy motel room and I remembered. I sighed, just another day tracking down my love so that I could kill him. It was the American dream.

I groaned trying to get up and nearly fell of my bed since I was tangled in my sheets. It took me a total of five minutes just to unravel myself from the mess I created the previous night. When I finally got free I hurried to shower, I was losing precious daylight hours.

I hurried out of my hotel room with stakes in the holsters and the sword hung on my back. I set out to look around the city. I walked around without even a twitch in my stomach. It was about noon and my stomach was growling. I walked down another block and came across a quaint little dinner. As I went inside people stared, whether it was my attire or the look on my face I wasn't sure. I ignored them; I was used to people staring. I sat down and ordered a mocha latte. The waitress was back within minutes with my drink.

I was going through possible strigoi hideouts in my head when I noticed some guys in their early thirties watching me. Ugh! Pervs I thought. I had finished my latte so I decided it was time to go. I walked out of the dinner and down the street, the men watched me all the way.

I walked a couple blocks and as I was rounding a corner ran into a guy.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said

"It's no problem." He smirked as he pulled me closer.

"What the hell are you doing!" I growled furiously.

"Oh come on don't you want to know what it feels like to have a real man between your legs."

I did know what it felt like. I also knew that this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Look just let go of me and I won't hurt you." I said through my teeth.

He laughed "Right like you… oogh!" I had kneed him in the groin. Hard.

"You little bitch!" he yelled

I just laughed and pushed him of me continuing on my way. As I walked by he grabbed my wrist and tugged.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me."

"As if!" I laughed. He tugged again. God this guy was getting annoying. I pulled my fist back and snapped it forward hitting the guy in the jaw. He let go of my wrist and clutched his face.

I kept walking. I was mad. I didn't know where I was going I just walked. Before I knew it I was standing outside the house where Mason was killed. I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered what happened there. I looked around and saw the area was deserted. I also saw that I was losing the light.

"Crap!" I said knowing I was at least twenty blocks from the motel.

That's when I felt a twitch in my stomach. Before I could move something hit me hard in the back of the head and my vision started going fuzzy. The last thing I saw were five shadows leaning over me.

"Crap." I said weakly and then my vision went black.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

I woke up stiff on a cold floor. At first I couldn't remember how I got here then it all came back. I was ambushed by a group of about five strigoi and knocked out. I rolled over sitting up and tried to look around.

My observations were interrupted when the blond strigoi who had taken Dimitri walked in. my anger flared, how dare he take my love the filthy rat. Blondie walked over and crouched beside me, I stared at him with hatred and he smirked.

"So Miss Hathaway how have you been, I heard you left the dragomire girl but I didn't believe it yet here you are before me so far from home." I just looked at him resisting the urge to spit in his face.

"I don't see why you left it's not like you could help _him_." My eyes widened in shock and he laughed

"oh he's here alright but he doesn't want to see you. What was it that he said? Oh yes, he said that if we saw you we should kill and that he was tired of a little girl chasing after him." That struck a nerve and I lunged for him but the rope that attached my wrist to the wall jerked me back. Blondie just laughed and came closer.

"You know you really aren't that bad, if Dimitri doesn't want you maybe I'll take a shot." He said as he put a hand to my cheek. I one deft motion I twisted my head and bit his hand as hard as possible. He didn't flinch but he looked angry as he pulled his hand away.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, bitch!" he shouted as he backhanded me across the face. It hurt but I would not cry in front of this monster. I glared up at him and spit in his face. The hand came again and again moisture formed in my eyes.

I was getting angry and I lashed out with my feet trying to kick him. Blondie finally got tired of my kicking and grabbed me by the neck and hit my head against the wall. Stars danced in front of my vision, but the strigoi wasn't done yet, as I fell to the floor he slapped me again and again.

Finally I couldn't take it and I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. He just laughed and kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain. I wasn't sure but he must have broken some ribs or caused internal bleeding or something.

Blondie leaned down and lifted me so that I was in a sort of sitting position. He stroked my face with his free hand and before I knew what was happening his lips were against mine. His teeth didn't touch my skin but I would not allow this to happen, I would not be taken advantage of by anyone especially a strigoi.

I tried to pull away but as I did he moved his hand to put pressure on my stomach where he kicked me. I gasped in pain and stopped moving. Blondie kissed from my mouth along my jaw and down my neck and back again a few times. I held perfectly still knowing that if I moved he would apply more pressure to the place he kicked. When he was done Blondie smirked and left. I lie back against the ground and let the tears run silently down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DPOV

I could see her in the room with Blondie. Her hands were tied and she was unconscious. When I was taken they hadn't turned me. Yet. I was in a room with a one way mirror and could see into the small room they were holding her in. Rose. My Roza had been captured, no doubt looking for me and now they had her.


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The blonde went into the room crouching by her; I could see that whatever he said upset her although she did her best to hide it. They just sat there a few minutes until Rose lunged at him, he must have said something provocative and I smiled thankful to see she still had some fight in her.

I turned my attention back to the two in time to see Rose bite the hand Blondie had placed against her cheek. I tensed how dare he touch my Roza, he had no right! The blonde pulled his hand back and slapped her; I lunged against the ropes holding me to the chair only to be smacked in the back of the head by my guard.

I could see Blondie hitting her again and again and it agonized me not to be able to help her. Blondie finally done kicked her and I could see her double over in pain. I could see her gasp in shock although I couldn't hear her.

Blondie again crouched by her and I stared in horror as he kissed her. I could see Rose fighting to break the kiss just as I could see Blondie start to push on her stomach where he kicked her. She stopped moving immediately as Blondie kissed up and down her neck and jaw.

A silent rage built up in me, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to make the dirty stinking son of a bitch to Pay! As the strigoi left I saw tears star running down her face and a small piece of me broke at seeing her in so much pain and not being able to help her.

A few minutes later the Blondie walked in. he came and stood next to me bending over to look me in the eye.

"So how do you like seeing your love again Belikov? She seemed quite torn up about your condition." I knew he had told her I was strigoi.

"Do you know what I told her to make her attack me?" I did not want to hear this, I did not want to know the words that caused her pain.

"I told her that you wanted her dead and that you were tired of her a little girl following you." I flinched; age had always struck a nerve with her especially since it was a strain between us.

Blondie laughed at my reaction and continued.

"She's a feisty one I'll give her that, she will be a great asset once she is awakened." My blood ran cold. Rose, my Roza a strigoi.

That would be more painful then death. To have my love transformed into some cold evil beast. The thought was too much to bear. I again threw myself at the ropes but they didn't budge. Blondie had a smug smile on his lips.

"You would be an asset to Belikov, maybe once Hathaway is awakened we will have her turn you. Wouldn't that be sweet then you two could be together forever just like in fairytales." Blondie shot me an evil smile and left.

My thoughts were dark. How could my lovely Rose be turned to a cruel hearted monster, I couldn't let that happen I had to find a way to get us to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RPOV

As I drifted off into darkness my only thoughts were depressed, how could he be gone, how could my beloved Dimitri be gone.

As sleep claimed me I recognized the beginnings of Adrian's dreams. I was in a meadow clad in short jean shorts and a red tank top that showed my belly button; I looked around for Adrian and started when I hear his voice behind me.

"Little dhampir, I missed you." I turned around and there was Adrian clad in jeans and a white t-shirt. I noticed for once his eyes weren't blood shot and he seemed fully alert.

"Adrian, are you sober?" I looked at him with curiosity; in all the time I've known him he has never been completely without some substance in his system. Adrian looked worried as he replied

"I didn't want anything to get in the way of me contacting you so I quite."

"Oh" was all I could say. Adrian had this funny look on his face and was staring at my stomach. I looked down and realized I had gruesome bruises across my abdomen.

"How did you get those?" Adrian asked.

I had to think about it for a moment but as I remembered I filled with terror. Concerned Adrian stepped closer,

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked. I trembled,

"They got me" my lips quivering and moisture bloomed in my eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"The strigoi. I didn't see and they knocked me out. The blonde who took Dimitri was with them and he said Dimitri was one of them. The blonde was the one who gave me the bruises, he said something about Dimitri and I went for him so he hurt me and then he kissed me and I couldn't fight him. I-I." by now I was sobbing. Adrian pulled me into a hug and tried to sooth me.

"I will find you." He said his voice hard. I just let out another sob into his chest as he held me. The dream began to blur and Adrian quickly pulled away.

"Rose where are you?" he asked urgently.

"I-I-I don't know I was unconscious when they took me, the last remember is being outside the house in Spokane, the one that Mas… the one where _it _happened." I could see he knew what I was talking about.

Adrian started to say something else but the dream blurred once more and he was gone. I awoke to a strigoi shaking me and I flinched, the strigoi took no notice and handed me a bowl of soup.

"Eat" he commanded and I did.

When I was done the strigoi took the bowl and left the room locking the door behind him. I was alone again. I tried going back to sleep but unconsciousness was out of my reach so I just sat there trying not to move for fear of the pain in my stomach.

I wasn't sure how much time passed but the door opened again and four strigoi entered. Blondie came first followed by a strigoi holding a back pack that I could see carried my silver stakes in their sheathes, a few knives and a pistol. I recognized him as the one who had fed me earlier (I had secretly named him kitchen boy) and saw that besides the back pack he had a knife in his belt.

The other two I had never seen before. One was on the shorter end and had short brown hair and shifty eyes. The other had long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. They were maneuvering something between them and I didn't get a good look until they were fully in the room. When I did look my heart stopped.

"Dimitri…"


	9. Chapter 9

DPOV  
as I watched Rose sleep I wished fiercely that she could see me, see that I was still a dhampir and that I loved her and hadn't said those things the blonde told her.

I looked back through all the time we shared from the moment we met when she fought me to try and save her friend.

I remembered all the training sessions we had where I would instruct her on technique and give my Zen lessons as she liked to call them.

I remembered the shopping trip we went on and the promise we had made that day, the promise that had led to her capture.

I remember carrying her to the nurse when she fell from the bench, the bench purposely rotted by Natalie to make her fall.

I recalled the night she went to the dance and how Alberta and I had intercepted her and Mason. The dress had been so beautiful and the desire had flared.

I remembered her coming to my room under Victor's lust spell and how close we had been that night. It had been so hard to fling that necklace out the window; I had wanted her so bad.

I remember her screaming as we drove to save Lissa and the torment she had gone through.

I remember racing to save her from Natalie who had turned strigoi because her father asked her to and how it was so hard to stay focused in the fight with Rose lying there, bleeding.

I remember the agony as I carried her to the infirmary not sure if she would make it.

(Flashback)

"_Hey comrade" she murmured_

"_You were right about Strigoi" I could see her eyelids drooping._

"_Rose. Roza! Open your eyes" I said frantically. _

"_Don't go to sleep on me not yet."_

"_Was he right?" she asked._

"_Who?" _

"_Victor… he said it couldn't have worked. The necklace." She started to close her eyes again._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_The spell. Victor said you had to want me… to care for me… for it to work." She clutched at my shirt weakly, _

"_Did you? Did you want me?" _

"_Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish… we could be together." I choked out. _

"_Then why did you lie to me?" we were inside the clinic now and I yelled for help. _

"_Why did you lie?" she whispered._

"_Because we can't be together."_

"_Because of the age thing, right?" she asked. _

"_Because your my mentor?" I wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek._

"_That's part of it," I said._

"_But also… well, you and I will both be Lissa's guardians some day. We need to protect her at all costs. If a pack of strigoi come, I need to throw my body between them and her." _

"_I know that. Of course that's what you have to do." She said._

"_No, if I let myself love you; I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you." _That was a painful memory.

Then there was the ski resort and all the Tasha and Adrian nonsense. I had been surprised when Rose had told me I should go to Tasha, but I couldn't do it I told Tasha no. Then Rose and her friends disappeared and when we found them I had thought Rose would never recover.

And then there was that time in the cabin. That memory was both bliss and scary. Rose had been possessed with some dark rage and had wanted to kill. When she finally came to herself it turned into one of the best nights of my life. We were together and had a plan so that we could stay together.

But that was all gone now as I was jerked from my memoirs when the blonde came in followed by three other strigoi. Two jerked me up hold my arms tightly the other was the one who had fed Rose earlier.

They marched me out of my cell and down the hall a few yards to the door. Blondie unlocked it and walked in followed by the other guy with me and my guards brining up the rear.

As we walked into the room I panicked. There sat Rose on the floor. I realized what must be coming and looked around for some exit.

My eyes fell on the back pack the strigoi who delivered the food carried and I saw a few silver stakes and other weapons. A plan began to form in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RPOV

"_Dimitri…"_

I stared wide eyed at the beautiful creature that I loved. This wasn't possible Dimitri couldn't still be a dhampir. Unless Blondie lied. He must have because there stood my god staring back at me in shock and panic.

Blondie came over and stroked my face. I flinched at his touch but didn't move away. He signaled the strigoi behind him that wasn't holding Dimitri.

The strigoi dropped his bag and came over. Kneeling behind me he untied my hands and stepped away. I got to my feet cautiously not sure what was going on. I looked around my eyes landing first on Dimitri and then Blondie.

I watched as a sick smile formed on Blondie's face and I got it. I got why there was a group, I got why Dimitri had a panicked look in his eyes and I got why Blondie was smiling the way he was.

I felt sick. No, this couldn't be happening. They couldn't do this. Blondie stepped towards me and I stepped back.

He kept advancing on me until my back hit a wall. He stood inches away and skimmed his nose along my jaw line and down my neck. He stopped and I knew what was coming.

Strigoi or not he was still a man so I kneed his groin as hard as I could. I darted around him into the middle of the room but kb was waiting.

I stood in a defensive position and scanned the room. The two strigoi holding Dimitri were still where they started. KB was on my left and to my right was Blondie who was starting to come at me again his face filled with rage.

KB came at me from the side. I dodged around behind him and hit him hard in the head. He fell unconscious to the floor.

One of the two strigoi holding Dimitri came at me I backed out of his reach and backed into something else. I froze and before I could bolt away Blondie wrapped his arms around me pinning my arms.

I couldn't get out I kicked and tried to hit with the little arm movement I had I even tried to bite him but he didn't let go.

He pulled me back until we were against the wall. By this time KB had woken and all three of the other strigoi were standing at the ready.

I knew I didn't have a chance. Blondie shifted to holding me with one arm and I struggled again to no avail. With his free hand he grabbed my head and turned it so that my cheek was resting on his shoulder.

He brushed my hair out of the way and brought his mouth to my neck. At first he didn't do anything he just rested his lips there then without warning he plunged his teeth into my neck.

I let out a pained gasp that quickly faded into a moan as bliss filled my body. I glanced at Dimitri who looked horrified. Blondie kept drinking taking more and more blood. The endorphins were pulling me under and I knew I wouldn't be conscious much longer.

Suddenly I heard shouts brining me back I looked around and saw Dimitri had broken free from his captor and was proceeding to fight him. I saw him grab one of the stakes out of the back pack KB had dropped.

He immediately staked the strigoi he was fighting and turned to the second strigoi that had held him. Blondie did not stop to help with the fight and I knew he wasn't going to stop until I was turned even if it meant losing the others.

I didn't know how much blood Blondie had taken but I was weakening. I watched as Dimitri took down his strigoi and moved to KB. With one easy motion the stake reached his heart.

Dimitri turned to Blondie who removed his teeth from my neck and let me fall back against the wall. I sank to the ground as the fight started.

It was close I couldn't see if anyone was getting the upper hand so I decided to intervene. As Blondie backed away from Dimitri I stuck my leg out and before he knew what happened he fell.

In a flash Dimitri was on him and had the stake through his heart. I let myself fall until I was completely lying on the floor.

Dimitri rushed over to me calling my name. I smiled as he crouched next to me.

"I thought you turned." I said weakly.

"No." he said

"Thank you." I whispered shakily.

"Rose? Roza!?" I smiled up at him reaching out my hand to stoke his face. He was about to say something but I placed my fingers softly on his lips.

"I…I lo… love… I love you" I whispered as the darkness claimed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

DPOV

I could see the answer dawn on her. I could see she knew what was happening. One of the strigoi untied her hands and she got up slowly.

She started backing away as Blondie walked towards her. She kept going till her back hit the wall. Blondie stopped a couple inches from her and leaned in to skim his face along her jaw and neck.

A boiling rage started to take me but I kept it under control. Then she kicked Blondie in a very painful place and darted around him only to be met by the other strigoi. I watched as she worked her way around him and managed to knock him out with a blow to the head.

One of my guards left to go help and she backed away from him. I was so engrossed in the fight that I didn't notice Blondie coming up from behind until Rose backed into him.

I watched as his arms snaked around her pinning her arms and making her struggles futile. I watched as the knocked out strigoi came to and got up and saw my guard take a defensive stance.

I turned my attention back to Rose and Blondie and watched as he let go with one hand and used the other to force her head back onto his shoulder. He moved her hair away from her neck and I thought I was going to be sick.

Blondie lowered his mouth to her neck and just rested it there. Then he sank his teeth into her skin. I heard her cry out in pain and then moan in ecstasy as the endorphins kicked in.

That was it the rage overflowed. I hit my guard in the gut then the face. I looked around for the back pack and grabbed a stake turning to my guard in one fluid movement I staked him.

Moving on to another I fought and staked the strigoi Rose had knocked out. My other guard came at my back hoping to surprise me but I turned on my heel and he ran himself into the stake.

I looked again at Rose and saw her on the verge of fainting from blood loss. Blondie removed his teeth from her neck and came to fight me leaving Rose to sink to the floor.

We started each giving and receiving vicious blows but I had only one goal just then and that was to kill the blonde who had caused my Roza so much pain.

As Blondie backed up to get a better angle Roses foot shot out and he tripped. I was straddling him in a second and in the same second I drove my stake into his heart.

I turned to Rose and saw her lying on the floor. Rushing over I called her name. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"I thought you turned." She murmured.

"No." I told her feeling on the verge of tears.

I could see that blood was still flowing from her neck and knew that if she lost much more she wouldn't make it.

"Thank you." She whispered her voice shaking.

"Rose? Roza!?" I called. She smiled and reached her hand out to touch my face. I had been longing for her touch for such a long time and now she was here her fingers caressing me.

I decided that I should say something but she put her fingers over my lips.

"I…I lo… love… I love you" she whispered faintly and then she was gone.


	12. authors note

**Hey you guys thanks for all the awesome reviews. **

**Just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating for a while because I'm going on a cruise.**

**Don't worry I will update as soon as I get back.**

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger here but I don't have time to write another chapter. **

**You guy rock, keep reviewing please.**

**Luv you all**


	13. Chapter 12

RPOV

Sleep was nice it was peaceful until an annoying beeping sound invaded it; I hoped the beeping would go away but it didn't. Another day and I knew I had to get up. Finally I opened my eyes. The sight before me didn't make sense it was the stark white of the clinic at St. Vladameirs.

How did I end up here? I couldn't remember what happened, everything was all fuzzy. I heard something shift and looked to my right and gasped. Dimitri looked up and smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a week." I smiled and tried to sit up but my head spun and Dimitri pushed me back down "Careful." He cautioned.

"Ow!" I complained. Dimitri chuckled and I smiled at him.

"So how long until I can leave?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you have to see the doctor." Just then doctor Olendzki walked in.

"Oh, Rose your awake. Let's take a look." She lifted my shirt to examine my stomach. There was still some severe bruising and when she applied pressure I flinched.

"Well, Miss Hathaway you had serious blood loss, bad bruising, and some of your ribs are fractured. I groaned inwardly.

"I'm sorry but you will have to stay in the clinic for at least another few days." I sighed and Dimitri squeezed my hand. Just then the door burst open and in ran Lissa followed by Christian.

She flung herself on me. I hugged her tightly.

"So Hathaway are you back now?" asked Christian.

"Oh come on Christian you know you missed me."

"Not a chance Hathaway."

"Come on lover boy give me a hug."

"Fine." Christian came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" I said. Christian just smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

By the third Day I was going crazy. Dimitri and doctor Olendzki had stepped out for a minute and I was alone. I looked around the room and spotted an open window. I got out of the bed and opened the window further.

I could see it was about a six foot drop and jumped out easily. Walking around the building I darted into the forest before anybody could see me.

I walked aimlessly around reveling in the freedom. I came out of the trees next to the cabin where Dimitri had taken me after Lissa was attacked by Jesse and his goons.

I smiled and went inside. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes reminiscing. A slight shifting made me open my eyes and I stared into the chocolate brown eyes of Dimitri.

"Hey." I said. He smiled.

"I don't think you're supposed to be out of your room yet." I rolled my eyes.

"I was bored."

"Of course you were." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried." I whispered. He hugged me back and started to kiss up my neck and along my jaw until he got to my lips. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"I will never leave you." As the kiss escalated it became hungrier as it had that first night in the cabin. Dimitri laid me back on the bed and our clothes started making a pile in the corner and our bodies became one. It was pure bliss as we lay in each other's arms.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." We finally got up and got dressed before someone started wondering where we were.


	14. another authors note

**Hey guys I had a little extra time before I left and I couldn't just leave you wondering whether I had killed Rose or not so I wrote another chapter.**

**I hope you like it**

**I was thinking about continuing on so if you want me to keep going with the story please review and say so.**

**Buy guys I'll update as soon as I get back **


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

RPOV

We walked slowly back to the clinic holding hands. When we entered doctor O. just shook her head and went to check on her other patients.

I grinned and DImitri rolled his eyes.

A few days later I finally got permission to leave. I was ecstatic. I practically kissed the ground as I walked outside.

"Little dhampir."

I froze; I would know that voice anywhere. Adrian Ivashkov was back.

I turned around slowly. He stood about ten feet behind me with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi, Adrian" I murmured

"So that's how it gonna be." He said flatly

"What?" I asked

"Your just gonna go with him and forget all about me."

"I don't see how it can be any other way." I replied

"So I don't mean anything to you?" he asked angrily

"No, Adrian, it's just I…" I trailed off

"So you just use me then throw me away!"

"I can pay you back! I will I promise." I pleaded

"Don't I get a say in how you repay me?" he asked

"Of course; how should I pay you back?"

"I know you're going to be with him, and I know I can't change that, but I'd still like to be your friend" he whispered

I stared at him shocked

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, please?" he looked at me eyes begging

"OK" I conceded, but you have to remember we're just friends

He nodded and smiled

"Bye, little dhampir." He smiled flashing his fangs and walking quickly away.

I smiled at his retreating figure.

I walked back to my dorm eager to change my clothes. I had almost reached the dhampir dorms when two familiar figures stepped across my path.

"Hey Rose, how's it going?" said Jesse with a sneer

"Wouldn't you like to know." I retorted

"Now move"

"I don't think I will, I'm really quite comfortable here." Said Ralph

"Look fat boy I'm not really in the mood to deal with you two so get out of my way." I said as I started to walk by them

Jesse's hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me before I break your face!" I growled

"Wow Rose, temper. You know what I heard?" he asked with an evil grin

"I heard Belikov asked the strigoi to get him. He probably did it so he could get away from you."

That pushed me over the edge. I pushed Jesse to the ground and was about to jump at him when two strong arms wrapped around me holding me back.

"Don't do it Rose, they're not worth it and you have too much to lose." Dimitri whispered into my ear

"Yah like what!" I countered still struggling.

"Like Lissa." He said

Thoughts of Lissa immediately started calming me down. I stopped struggling and went limp in his arms. Dimitri hesitated a second before letting me go.

"Man Rose, you really are unstable." Jesse said getting up of the ground.

Dimitri glared at him and Jesse took an automatic step back.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away." Dimitri's voice was low and dangerous.

Jesse took another step back.

"Come on Ralph, let's go. By the way Rose, I really suggest seeing a psychiatrist." He said

I flipped him off as he walked away. Dimitri looked disapprovingly at me.

"What?" I asked innocently

He just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Roza, let's go get you cleaned up."

I smiled as I walked beside him to my dorm.


	16. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from vampire academy**

Chapter 14

RPOV

We stopped outside my door.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked

Dimitri hesitated before finally nodding. I smiled as I unlocked the doors. My room was exactly as I left it. I walked in with Dimitri following close behind.

"Make yourself at home." I said as I sat down on the bed.

He walked over and sat beside me. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I you." He replied just as quietly.

We sat there for a while content just to be. I finally had to pull away. I felt really gross from my days in the clinic.

"I have to take a shower." I said wrinkling my nose

Dimitri nodded

"May I join you." He asked cheekily

"I would have it any other way." I said back mimicking his tone.

…

After our shower we lay on my bed holding each other.

"I really missed you, you know." He said yawning

"I know." He murmured

"go to sleep now."

"Ok." I said already drifting into darkness.

"Hey little dahmpir"

I sighed in exasperation

"Adrian, can I please have just one night to myself!"

"What, I just wanted to see you." He said

"Well if you just want to talk to me why don't you do it while I'm awake instead of interrupting my beauty rest!" I retorted

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Rose." He said as the dream began to blur.

"Yah whatever." I rolled my eyed as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up wrapped in strong arms. I opened my eyes to find Dimitri asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so vulnerable compared to how defensive he sometimes looked when he was awake.

I shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable without waking him. Unfortunately m attempts failed and Dimitri's eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered

"That's ok I don't mind." He murmured

"You're cute when you sleep." I blurted out my cheeks reddening a little

He chuckled and reached out a hand brushing it along my cheek bone.

"Rose Hathaway, blushing, I never thought I would see that." He said grinning.

"Only you could make me." I mumbled

He smiled caressing my cheek and running his thumb over my lips. They parted under his touch and I inhaled deeply taking in his scent. He was wearing my favorite aftershave.

We finally decided it was time to get up. I changed into my navy blue jeans and a burgundy tank top and a black sweatshirt.

"I have to go check in with the guardians so I'll have to meet you later." Said Dimitri

"Ok." I replied

I needed to find Lissa anyways and I would probably have a run in with Adrian later seeing as that's what he promised last night.

I grimaced why couldn't he just let me have a peaceful night's sleep? I said goodbye to Dimitri outside the dorms and started toward the cafeteria for breakfast.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter.**

**I have a pole on my profile about whether I should continue or not so please vote**

**You're support is awesome and I luv all the reviews I've been getting**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

RPOV

As I got into the cafeteria I heard Lissa calling my name. I got my breakfast and went to sit with her, Christian, and Eddie.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"There's going to be a party!" Lissa practically yelled into my ear.

"What for?"

"You'll never guess it's in honor of you and Dimitri!" Lissa said

"No way!" I said

"Yep" said Christian

"I so have the perfect dress for you!" Lissa told me.

I had to smile knowing Lissa the dress would be gorgeous and Dimitri was in for some serious trouble.

"So when is the party?" I asked

"Tonight"

"What! Why hasn't anybody told me?"

"We couldn't find you" Lissa replied.

"Oh, well I guess I will meet you at your dorm at 5:00 ok Liss?"

"Ok." With that I walked of.

…

A few hours later I was at Lissa's door.

"Hey" she said

"Hi"

The next few hours were spent in hair and makeup. Lissa had curled my hair and put it into a ponytail with a few strands hanging down by my face.

"Now time for the dress"

She came out a few minutes later with a gorgeous dress in her arms.

It was a deep red, floor length gown. The dress was both backless and strapless. The material looked like silk and it hugged my curves in all the right places.

"Now for accessories" says Lissa

She is wearing a knee length baby blue dress made with velvet with long arm hugging sleeves.

Lissa brings out a velvet box and opens it. Inside is a choker that is three rows of small glittering diamonds.

"Lissa it's beautiful." I breathe

"I know right?" she says back.

I laugh

"Let's go before the boys wonder where we are. Before we can get to the door there's a knock. Lissa opens it and outside Dimitri stands in a tux.

I stare hopping I'm not drooling. Fortunately I'm not the only one having problems. Dimitri is staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

I am the first to regain my composure. As I walk past him I murmur.

"Close your mouth a bird might make a nest in it."

He blinks a few times and regains himself.

"If you don't hurry you're going to be late for the party." He says offering me his arm.

I gladly take it and we start walking across campus.

The party was in the gym and when Demitri and I entered everyone stared. I smirked and tugged a reluctant Dimitri to the dance floor.

"Rose." Dimitri said apprehensively.

"Don't worry." I murmured, "This party is in our honor."

We dance until the song ends then head of the dance floor.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" I whisper into his ear.

He nods and we head for the door.

Once outside I pull of my heels and breathe in the cool night air.

We start walking through the campus and once under the cover of the trees his hand finds its way to mine.

"Well, if it isn't my old friends."

…


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

RPOV

Victor Dashkov stepped out from underneath the cover of the trees.

"Victor" I growled stepping forward until Dimitri put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Not happy to see me?" Victor asked chuckling.

"How did you guess?" I said menacingly

"Oh call it my glorious intuition."

"Yah, did your intuition tell you that I'm about to rearrange your face." I said flatly

"Rose" Dimitri murmured in warning. I glanced at him in aggravation.

Victor just chuckled.

"You two are quite amusing." He chortled.

"Why are you here?" Dimitri repeated.

"Always straight to the point Guardian Belikov." Victor smiled grimly. "Unfortunately this is where things get dicey."

"How so?" I challenge.

"Because now we are having to get into things the law looks down on and that's a shame."

"Ha! The law has never stopped you before!" I state.

"Yes I know but it just makes things so much more difficult." He sighs.

"To bad you got caught." I say grimly.

"Caught? How so?" he asks questioningly.

"Duh, because there are two guardians right in front of you." I say rolling my eyes

"First Rose, I must point out that you are not yet a guardian, and second I must say I am not caught and that it is you who are in trouble."

A flicker of movement to my right caught my attention. Turning I had just enough time to see glowing red eyes before a fist connected with my head and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

DPOV

I watched as Rose fell to the ground and swore under my breathe in Russian. Taking a protective stance in front of Rose I glared at Victor in pure hatred.

"Guardian Belikov, you look unhappy." Victor purred.

A snarl ripped from my chest.

"Touchy." Victor chided

I just glared taking a step forward ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you."

"Why the hell not!" I retorted.

"Because of them."

I glanced around and barely made out pale shapes among the trees. They all had blood red eyes.

"I thought you wanted to exterminate the strigoi Victor."

"Well things change. I've found them to be a powerful ally."

I snorted.

I heard Rose stir behind me and was momentarily distracted, in the blink of an eye a dark haired strigoi was standing in front of me. He smiled and before I could stop him plunged a needle into my neck.

I swore again as I lost consciousness and fell to the ground beside Rose.

Victor stood staring for a few moments.

"Get them in the car." He murmured.

**Hey guys I know it's a short chapter but hey a lot happened.**

**DISCLAIMER (so I don't get in trouble)**

**I do not own any of the characters from vampire academy but I do own all other characters.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry I haven't written in so long and sorry this is a short chapter but im working on it**

Chapter 18

DPOV

I woke up in a dark room with my hands tied behind my back.

I wondered how I got there, everything was a little fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Rose and I going for a walk.

ROSE

Where is she?

My mind struggled to recall.

I played back the nights events in my mind.

Rose and I went to the party, we danced, and then we went on a walk. But what happened after that?

Something happened. No someone happened.

Victor!

It was Victor, he escaped jail!

How did he get on campus?

And more important where was Rose?

I heard footsteps outside somewhere.

Holding my breath I waited.

The door opened a crack letting a tiny slant of life in.

I tensed.

The door opened further and someone slipped into the room shutting the door behind them.

I hear the distinctive click of a lock being turned.

I heard the person in the room take a couple steps forward then a dim light came on from the naked bulb above the persons head.

After a few moments my eyes got used to the light and I was able to get a look at the person in the room with me.

The person I saw made me grind my teeth together.

Victor stood there looking smug.

I glared.

"Well hello Dimitri. How are you?"

"I would be better if I wasn't tied up in some unknown place."

Victor chuckled. "Oh you'll be out of here soon enough."

"Where's Rose?" I say my voice hard

"All in good time." Victor replies.

"No. Now"

Victor sighed, "I need you two to do something for me then I will let you and young Rosemarie go."

"I'm sure you will."

"I need you to break me and my followers into the royal court."

"No."

Victor sighed again. "I see you need some time to think about this, so I'll leave you to it and go talk to Rose."

"Stay away from her." I growled.

He laughed.

"I don't think you're in a position to be ordering me."

With one last smug smile he went through the door turning of the light as he went so that once the door closed I again found myself in utter darkness.


End file.
